Snapshot
by CraftyLion
Summary: The boys are getting ready for a photoshoot. With a couple egotistic members, there's bound to be some friction. Lame title is Lame. All Bakuras and all Mariks are involved! I feel like this should have a higher rating ...


**Author's Note: This comes from an inspiration I had when looking at a glorious picture. This picture was actually supposed to inspire me to write something else. We all see how well that went. The picture that inspired this will be my new profile picture. If it's not up yet, just check my profile again in a few minutes and you will see it in all its glory.  
Ooo, look at me, spouting weapon names like I know all about them! Ehe.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Marik or his alter ego. I do not own Ryou, the spirit that inhabits his body on occasion, or his past incarnation. I do own the photographer. Though he doesn't have a name. I also own the disembodied voice at the end. (Spoilers!)  
(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)**

"Why the hell does Marik get to be in the front?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm the best looking."

"Like hell you are. If anything, _I'm_ the one who should be in the front. _You_ should be back where Ryou is and Ryou should be where I am."

Marik scoffed. "How'd you figure that?"

"Isn't this shot supposed to be all about symmetry? The two sandy Egyptians should be in the back, next to each other."

"You're Egyptian! How come you're not in the back?"

In response, Akefia lifted his nose and looked away. It was a sign that he clearly thought he was superior. Even though he was a good five inches shorter than his companion, Akefia had a very good higher-than-you attitude. Marik looked like he wanted to tackle him to the ground.

"Would you both shut up and pose? I want to get out of this infernal suit as soon as possible, _if you don't mind_."

"I dunno Bakura. I kind of like the get up."

Bakura whirled around at the fourth voice. The fourth voice belonged to Malik Ishtar, who was, at the moment, garbed up in a stylish black suit. It was sleek, form fitting, and buttoned up. The matching tie was tucked neatly behind the jacket. Over his shoulder was draped a long ammunition belt, feeding into the old INSAS LMG, resting idly in his hands.

"Of course you would like this," Bakura sneered. "This was your idea in the first place."

"And it's a damn good one, if I say so myself. Or it would be if you would just stand still for two damn seconds." Malik glared pointedly to the man up front.

"Hey! Don't blame me. I'd be happy to pose, but Akefia keeps getting in the way."

"Because I don't agree with the way it's set up."

Just then, Ryou's voice piped up with, "How about we take this one and then we can do another one with Akefia in the front. That way everyone's happy."

The other four boys turned and stared at him, making Ryou want to melt into a puddle.

"Alright, let's do it Ryou's way. I call first picture though."

"No fucking way! I was placed here first; I get the first picture!"

"I've got a knife. I'll cut you so you _can't_ be in the picture."

"I've got a gun. I'll shoot you before you get within 3 feet of me."

"I've got _two_ guns," Bakura growled, stepping between them. He pointed one at either face. "If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll shoot you both. Then it'll be Malik in the front."

Malik looked up from inspecting his weapon. "Me? Why me?"

"We have to keep the symmetry, don't we?" Bakura smirked wryly.

When Marik and Akefia had been silent for two minutes, the gun toting white haired man stood back. He undid the button of his jacket so that it fell away from his front nicely. His two occupied hands fell to his side.

"Look sharp boys, the camera's waiting."

'The boys' took their assigned positions and turned their bodies, expressions grim.

The photographer lifted his camera. "You ready now? You're all here, right? Malik, Akefia, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou."

Each one responded as his name was called.

"Cool beans. Shoot me your best. Three, two … one."

_SNAP!_ _BANG!_

A second later, _THUMP!_

They watched as the photographer's eyes glazed over. Blood pooled next to him rapidly. The last signs of life left the body and the boys were left with a dead man in front of them.

Silence.

Then Bakura coughed. "I don't think you were _actually_ supposed to shoot him Marik."

-Behinds the Scenes-

"I _told_ you giving them real weapons was a mistake!"

**(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-)**

**A/N: I said 'cool beans.' I … 'cool beans.' The shame is … overwhelming. In reality, I shouldn't be this concerned about having said anything about beans and their level of coolness. I should really be concerned that I laughed … at the end. But it was too good. Anyway, I hope you like it! There was much dialogue and not much non-dialogue; I sincerely hope you didn't get too confused! Thank you so much RedShadowThief for sending me that picture. Though she probably will never read this, thank you taemanaku for drawing this picture!**


End file.
